


Imagine: Being engaged to Pierre Bellec but having an affair with Arno Dorian

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: Italic text - flashback





	Imagine: Being engaged to Pierre Bellec but having an affair with Arno Dorian

**Author's Note:**

> Italic text - flashback

“Pierre, I am unhappy here...“ you told your fiance one day as you gazed out the window at the city bellow you with empty eyes. Pierre had just entered through the door and had not yet taken off his coat when you greeted him with such news. He had bought a new apartment just for the two of you in Amiens so you can get away from Paris. A certain someone in Paris... “Why are you unhappy?“ he asked you with a saddened expression, yet a tired voice “You were the one who wanted to get away from Paris.“ He was right... the memory of your leaving was before your eyes... 

_“I don’t want you to go...“ Arno spoke quietly, but loud enough for you to hear. You didn’t know how he found out you were leaving. Only you and your fiance knew and agreed to keep it a secret. You looked around you, suspicious that Bellec might be listening. “And why is that?“ you asked Arno indifferently. Truth was, you didn’t want to go either. You wanted to stay here with Arno... You wanted to pull him into an embrace, kiss his lips, tell him you love him... But you didn’t want to leave Pierre either... He was your first love, your one and only, the person you wanted to be with, yet then Arno came into your life and everything crashed down onto you with full force. You were in love with both of them, who were as different as can be one from another. You found yourself having affairs with Arno in secret. And after each affair, you promised yourself it will be the last. But it was never the last._

_“Je t’aime, Y/N...“ Arno said. He motioned for your hand, but you backed away. There was a reason for all this. You wanted to get away from him, from the city that reminded you of him, that reminded you of your ruined relationship. Arno always convinced you how you changed him, how you helped him forget his old love. Yet when he found her again he ran to her again like a lost puppy which found its owner again and left you without giving you another glance. That was the reason you were leaving. You knew they were together again. Arno was never the same towards you. The loving gazes were gone, the heated touches, the spark in his eyes every time he looked at you... all of it was gone. You felt used, unneeded... And went back to your fiance with your tail between your legs, as they say. Bellec found out about your affairs, of course. But it turned out he knew long before you thought. Though, he didn’t attempt anything... You were afraid of his reaction, afraid that he will yell, beat you even, but he didn’t. You knew he was broken and defeated just by the look in his eyes when he told you he knew. He told you to leave him, if you want Arno, but he didn’t turn you away when you came back to him. He didn’t question you, didn’t demand and explanation, didn’t mock you about Arno leaving you...nothing... And that made you feel all the more bad._

_“Don’t.“ you cut him off harshly, trying to keep a stoic expression, even though the tears were threatening to fall down your face. You turned away from him and loaded the last of your luggage onto the carriage, which was going to take you to your new home...away from Paris...away from Arno._

“I miss Paris.“ you answered Pierre, after which you looked out the window again. You thought that Amiens will be your salvation, the remedy to help you forget Arno, but it turned out being away from him only made it worse. You missed him dearly. Yet you were torn between Pierre and Arno. You didn’t want to leave your fiance again, but you didn’t want to give Arno the pleasure of seeing you crawling back to him. 

“You don’t miss Paris.“ Pierre sighed “You miss _him_ , don’t you?“ Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes moved away from the window and onto him. You didn’t know what to answer. “You came here to run away from him, but in the end you decided you just can’t.“ Pierre continued speaking, breaking your heart more and more with each word. No, he wasn’t insulting you. He was speaking the truth and he knew it. “And I know why you came back to me.“ he paused. “You wanted to get back at him for leaving you for a Templar bitch.“

“Pierre...“ your body shook, cold sweat overtaking you. He let out another sigh and stepped closer to you, closing the gap between you two and pulled you into an embrace. You gripped the front of his shirt, shaking uncontrollably as loud sobs and cries twisted your face into one of pain and sorrow. Pierre held you silently. He let you cry out all the pain you were holding in. He was patient. He was going to wait for as long as you make him. 

His eyes traveled out the window and down onto a certain man in blue robes who watched, frozen in his place, his hood covering his eyes. Pierre shook his head in his direction, indicating that he is not needed here and that he should leave. He didn’t want you to see Arno. And he hoped that you never will again. “Come.” he whispered in your ear with a gentle, soft voice. “Let’s go to bed. It’s getting late.” he held you tighter with one hand as he pulled the curtain over the glass to keep your eyes from seeing Arno and his - from watching you further.

You sat down on your shared bed, sobs still keeping you from breathing normally. Pierre sat down next to you and held you to his chest. Suddenly you pushed away from him, engulfed by rage and stood up. “Why are you like this, Pierre?!” you yelled, before another cry echoed in the bedroom “Why are you so kind?! So forgiving?!” you asked. Pierre bit his lip as he watched you. Truth be told, he was neither of those... he didn’t know what suddenly changed him. He would never do the things he has done for you to someone else. He would never forgive someone this easily. He would never be this kind and blindly trusting towards anyone but you... It was you who changed him! And for the worst, as he feared.

“I am your wife-to-be!“ you continued yelling “Yell at me, demand an explanation, demand to know where I was when I wasn’t home, insult me in the worst way, BEAT ME! I DESERVE IT!“ at some point you couldn’t stand on your legs. They were shaking uncontrollably. You fell on your knees, covering your eyes with your hand. “I deserve it...“ now you where whispering. You didn’t have strength to yell anymore. “I cheated on you so many times, yet you still took me back without a second thought... You never told me a word about it...I don’t deserve to even tell you that I love you... I wish you did something rather than this silence you’re treating me with...“

Pierre sighed and stood up only to crouch in next to you and gather you in his arms again. He held you like that and kissed your hair “I forgave you, because I don’t want to lose you, Y/N. Ever.” he spoke “Even if you leave a thousand times and come back after each, I will still love you and take you back, because I love you more than you can imagine.”

 


End file.
